The Devils Desire
by ScarlettScribble
Summary: Ok this is a fun one, sticking to form as always! A trick inflicted on the 'Devil' herself -Miranda takes something that wasn't meant for her, with delicious consequences. Drink anyone? Ok smut, mirandy, and happy halloween lol! :D. RnR please! COMPLETE!
1. Devils Desire 1

**_Ok peeps...second halloween one...god putting the pressure on myself I know..I'm going to aim to update this one as often as I can...it will only be about 2-3 chapters it is a fun smutty one (small chappie) shot with an element of plot running through it lightly. Hopefully like It should be a week thing updated alongside the other one and 'something in the water' hopefully will be done by the end of this weekend...hopefully lol!_**

**_This one is a little more light hearted than shadow of the night, a bit of a giggle on my part just writing...and tbh totally ooc I guess...but hey it was fun :D. I've been typing since 3 this afternoon and its now 23.52 at night so i'm pretty proud of myself!! I'm feeling good today...YAY...so it looks at the moment like the early nights might have done the job...I sure hope so!! This is the first time I haven't been out on Hallows eve in years...so I put the evening to good use!!_**

**_hope you enjoy...be nice :)_**

**_hugs _**

**_Scarlett xxx_**

**-----------SS----------**

**The Devils Desire**

Andrea blinked, wiping the tiredness from her eyes. It had been a long day, the morning seeming like a distant memory, smiling in the sunshine, eyes taking in a rainbow of colour and candy as a crisp autumn breeze snaked its way in through her clothes.

The excitement thrummed through her, eager for the final meeting to finish so she could head home. She had her Halloween outfit all ready, a little laugh, something that would shame everyone within runway, wincing at such a sight, which, in all honesty, made her love it even more.

She only had to wait a few more hours. As first assistant it wasn't her duty to deliver the book any longer, a new unlucky soul stepping into her shoes. She didn't miss it, the tension of entering the dragons lair waiting for the icy tones to ring out ordering her in deeper. Now it was someone else risking life and limb every evening.

Her fingers came up to caress her temples, desperately trying to ease the ache away. The week had been overly stressful, everyone within runway rushed off their feet all churning out the articles and magazine spreads for the seasons holiday, awash with wintery tones with a twist, photographs, outfits, arguments, the halls were ringing with them, tension high. But one more meeting and it was all over, and then it wouldn't only be the holiday spirit seeping into her system.

The second assistant Ebony walked in, fingers wrapped round two coffee cups a smile emanating over her innocent face. She'd been hand picked by Andy, dark hair, green eyes and enough intelligence to keep up with everything. It eased the pressure off Andy's shoulders if only slightly, Miranda still turned to her for almost everything, which according to everyone she hadn't done with any previous assistants. Andy was almost becoming in-expendable, a permanent fixture at Miranda's side, and everyone envied her for it. Andy hadn't understood it before, every ones soul aim Miranda's approval, and yet now she craved it, the pulse of pride when Miranda's expression flittered, something creeping out unguarded, surprise, a slight little look of satisfaction flicking at the corners of her lips, giving everything away.

A noise echoed from the inner office, Miranda on the move to her final destination. Andy jolted in surprise, lost within her own world, hand slipping, losing grip on her chin causing her head to tumble forward. She snapped it up, head jittering slightly in an attempt to focus, hurrying to her feet fingers scrambling ensuring she had everything she needed even though she'd checked twice already. She watched as Miranda strode by, coat over her arm, tearing one of the coffees from her second assistants fingers before rushing out.

Miranda didn't noticed the look on Ebony's face, but Andy did, eyes narrowing at the sheer horror emanating over it, but she didn't have time to ask questions, the hem of Miranda's skirt whipping round the corner vanishing from sight. With the expression scored into her memory for later investigation she darted forward, hurrying after the echo of Miranda's footsteps, casting a final look over her shoulder. Ebony was still frozen in place, eyes wide as the stared back at her, mouth falling open in the pretence of saying something, but she disappeared from view before a word left her lips, Andy had to hurry round the corner the lift doors already sliding shut, her slim frame barely squeezing in.

She breathed a subtle sigh of relief, thankful she didn't have to run down the stairs in an attempt to reach the bottom before Miranda did. She rode in the elevator with Miranda now, the silence emanating around them unless the older woman had certain order she wished to whisper at her, her voice soft but deadly, Andy's ear pricking at even a breath leaking from Miranda's lips. She watched the older woman sip slowly, lips narrowing in distaste, obviously disappointed. Andy waited for the onslaught but it never came, Miranda clearly choosing to save her cutting comments for Ebony, hardening the second assistant every opportunity she got, testing the boundaries seeing how much she could handle; and Ebony had made Andy proud, holding up well, so far at least. Her mind flittered back to the expression, eyes wide, eyebrows shooting up hidden by her hairline, mouth almost seeming to stutter as though going to say something and thinking better of it. Andy was unnerved by it, not knowing what had happened but she knew it wasn't good. Her eyes flicked towards Miranda, the older woman shifting slightly, shoulders rolling as thought trying to ease the tension building up between her shoulder blades, neck twisting ever so slightly, an uncomfortable action, almost seeming to fidget.

Her eyes drifted down, Miranda's neck bobbing as she swallowed, her breathing seeming to deepen, Andy's senses heightened to any change in Miranda's behaviour and what it could indicate, but this was something she'd never witness before, her eyes trailing over the editor taking everything in, a figure of fascination. A droplet of sweat oozed out of Miranda's pores, trickling down, a tiny trail slipping beneath the collar of her shirt. Miranda starting shifting, fingers of her left hand flexing as though attempting to squeeze an invisible object between her fist. Her tongue slipped out, slowly slipping over the line of each lip, leaving them glistening in its wake.

'Ah' Andy cried out, the lift stuttering to a halt, tilting her balance, forcing her forward colliding with the solid metal walls, something soft encased in her other hand.

The lights flickered and died, plunging them into blackness.

Miranda's breath rattled against her ear, a shiver jittering over her frame as Andy shifted, hands fumbling as she righted herself, mind trying to not acknowledge the possibility of her hands and the curves they held within them. The material of Miranda's blouse grazed against her palms as she rose up, stepping away from the editor knowing she was in a lot of trouble. But the accusations never came, no word left her lips. Andy's eyes whirled round, drowning in shadow unable to see a thing.

'Oh God.' Miranda's voice echoed out, breathless, empty as the air around them, the words stretched beyond their capacity as though an attempt to calm her system.

'Miranda?' nothing.

'Miranda?'

'I'm still here, after all where could I have gone, so, assuming you have a reason for saying my name, other than an enquiry to my presence, say what you have to say.'

Andy bit her lip, scolded, blush scoring over her cheeks, heat emanating up. Her question sounded silly to her own ears, but things couldn't get any worse than they already had, 'Um, are you ok?'

'Andrea, I'm trapped in a metal box, in pitch darkness, late for an important meeting with nothing but my incompetent assistant who seems determined to ask me innate questions, how ok do you think I could be?'

The words were sharp but they lacked substance, light, forced out as though in agony. Andy frowned, not knowing what to do, the lift alarm was obviously not working, a power outage, which would hopefully be remedied quickly. Andy felt a subtle shift, the woman beside her stepping forward before the sound of cloth echoed out, a high pitch squeak as she slowly lowered herself to the floor, almost seeming to collapse at Andy's feet. Andy didn't know what to do, operating blind not knowing if Miranda had just sat down, which was out of character, but may just be her unpredictability coming to the fore or, had something else had happened?

She crouched down, hands trailing lightly over the floor before brushing up against an ankle. A gasp burst out, a whip of wind dancing round the tiny space. Andy snatched her hand back, well aware Miranda was at least conscious, and all the other questions could remain unanswered for now. Andy twisted, falling back, resting on the cool floor legs stretching out, feathering along Miranda's calf, the editor jumping as though she'd been stung before her leg collapsed to the floor again, pressed hard up against Andy's seeming reluctant to shift anywhere else. Andy didn't know whether to move or remain still, not wishing to draw attention to herself, Miranda obviously on edge even though Andy had no idea why. She couldn't help but fidget, unnerved by the little distance between them.

'Stop moving.' It was an order, harsh as ever, but tainted, almost a desperate request. She heard Miranda swallow, body compensating for the lack of sight, every noise as though hollered in her ears. She drew in a deep breath, forcing herself to remain still, body ridged, tension tensing every muscle. Her hand fell to the side, in an attempt to ease some of the tightness rippling over her. Luck wasn't on her side, fingers covering another hand, one that wasn't her own, cool skin beneath her fingers, the tendons flexing under her touch.

'Andrea.'

Miranda had never said her name in such away before. Andy pulsed, body reacting on instinct to such a sound, each letter caressed, dancing along her spine, dripping with lust. Overly sexual as always, each letter elongated the way Miranda said it every day, but now the sound of desire was injected into to making it sound like an orgasm all of its own. Andy licked her lips, shoulders jerking, shifting, not knowing how to react. Her fingers lightly played over the hand lying beneath her own, reading every rise and fall between her bosses fingers, cursing herself for doing such a thing and yet unable to resist, intoxicated by such a simple sound.

'Please stop moving.'

Andy's eyes widened, the word almost alien on the editors lips, begging, needing something from her and for once not ordering the action like everything else.

'Oh god.'

Andy didn't see it, didn't expect it body caught totally unaware, as the hand beneath hers vanished, noises bouncing of the walls each sound chasing the other, before everything was silenced, a body colliding into hers, fingers tangling in her hair tugging her forward, a squeal barely passing into open air before it was muffled, lips scoring over her own, heat burning into her, breasts pressed up against her own as she was pinned to the hard wall behind her, miranda's body invading every inch of her space, taking what it wanted, tongue jutting in furiously, filled with passion and hunger not even giving her an opportunity to respond.

Her hands didn't even come up to encase her hips, the contact over so quickly, the bright lights ripping them apart, everything flashing on, the world humming back to life around them.

Andy's eyes snapped open, for the first time in the last few minutes able to take in Miranda's appearance, shirt clinging to her skin, soaked in patches, hair unruly, sticking up at odd angles curling in rebellion. Panting, eyes wide, pupils dominating the iris, pools of black, shimmering in the bright lights, only tinted around the edges. Drunk on desire, chest heaving against her own, eyes darting between her lips trailing over her body eating up every inch.

Suddenly the older woman snapped into action, jumping away, fingers racking through her hair, before flicking over her lips wiping every evidence away not looking at Andy at all. Her cheeks were flushed, scored with a rosy hue, the first form of embarrassment Andy had ever seen on Miranda. Andy's body was suffering from shock, a bunny in the headlights situation unaware if she was supposed to move at all or play dead. Dead would be better, knowing nothing good could come of this, Miranda's reaction overly confusing as though the woman herself didn't understand what was happening.

Andy slowly dragged herself up, holding onto the walls for support. All in good time as the doors pinged open the lobby stretching out before them. Andy stumbled out, listening to the hurried apology from the tech team before whirling around expecting to see Miranda behind her, only to view her inches away still within the lift.

'We're too late for the meeting; reschedule it.'

Andy stepped forward, intent on entering the lift again only to have the lift doors begin to close, obviously the editors intention, keeping temptation at bay. She frowned, not understanding everything that had happened moments ago, mind humming. She waited for the lift to dissapear before calling the next one, eyeing up the woman within, Miranda's desire bright eyes the last thing she saw before the steel doors slammed shut.

---------SS------

**_Please Review!!! oh and HAPPY HALLOWEEN....*cookies for you all * you goulies lol!!_**


	2. Devils Desire 2

**_Hey Guys new chapter of one of the halloween ones. Typing the new one up of something in the water, hopefullyit will be up soon. I've got a cold so I'm gonna go to bed. Hope this is ok and you enjoy it._**

**_Thanks to the few of you who did review...means a lot :) and its nice to know some ppl are enjoying what i write._**

**_hugs_**

**_Scarlett_ **

**--------------SS---------------**

**The Devils Desire (2/?)**

Andy stormed into the office, fingers wrapping round Ebony's wrist, pulling her behind her. Her mind had been working overtime, having the 36 floors to think everything over, before coming to a single conclusion. She wanted answers, and every clue lead back the woman currently being hauled along in her arms. She tossed her colleague around, coming face to face, eyes narrowing in accusation, Ebony's teeth sinking into her lower lip, worrying.

'What's going on?'

'Um...that coffee wasn't for her.'

'Why does that matter?'

Ebony flinched, 'Ebony, why does it matter?' Andy lowered her voice demanding an answer, wanting to know what was going on, her head a mess with emotions. Her boss had been literally clawing at her moments ago, lips still sore after being prised apart by Miranda's, body humming after a woman's touch,_ the_ woman's touch.

_She didn't do women. _

'It wasn't just coffee.'

'What do you mean it wasn't just coffee? What else was it and who was it for?'

'My partner, they work in Elias-Clarke too, it was only a joke. A trick or treat like thing,' Ebony's voice was feeble, trying to get Andy to understand, 'I got it off a witchy woman, an aphrodisiac potion of sorts, I never meant for Miranda to drink it. She said it was ground goldstone mixed in with some sort of silver liqueur. There were like different herbs marinating within it, some I've never even seen before. She said be careful with it, that it was very potent. I didn't even believe it would work,' her gazed flared with hope, 'maybe it hasn't.'

_Oh it has,_ Andy thought, rolling her eyes.

'What does it do, Ebony?'

Andy's ears strained as Ebony whispered the answer, eyes cast downwards, guilty, fearful of Andy's reaction.

'What?'

'It's a lust potion, designed to make the person suffer until their sated. It won't go away unless well…yeah.' she shrugged.

'Unless what?' Andy had an inkling, but she wanted the woman to say it, prolonging her suffering and embarrassment. After just having had her head messed with, she felt vicious and confused, furious at the assistant for being so careless. She should have said something and damn the consequences, because now they had a hell of a problem on their hands, her more than anyone.

'Um….they have to…like' Ebony blushed scarlet, cheeks burning as she mumbled out the answer, 'orgasm.'

Andy's jaw hit the floor. Just how were they going to make Miranda give herself to someone without knowing what was happening with her body? This wasn't happening, it couldn't get any worse.

_Famous last words._

'Lets just hope she doesn't cave and give in to the first person she meets otherwise she'll never follow through. Well, at least she'll be very unhappy when she has to, because if it's worked she doesn't really have a choice.'

'What do you mean?'

'Well the woman said I had to ensure I was…um…the first person who had some sort of sexual contact with my partner, because once the liquor was swallowed, whoever they kissed or touch first in some sexual way would be imprinted on their system. No one else would work, it would have to be that person. That's why she said to avoid any complications.' Andy groaned, _It just got worse. _'What are the chances of Miranda holding out until she finds someone she's actually attracted to?'

_Very little,_ Andy thought, panic emanating up, bubbling through every cell within her body, stomach churning as she realised the consequence of Ebony's words. Miranda had kissed her, mouths mingling together, she'd imprinted Andy upon her, Andy would have to touch her, kiss her, she whimpered; she'd have to make Miranda cum. She shivered, mind trying to ignore the desire needling its way over her, her body screaming it out in an overly obvious way.

Andy was speechless, swallowing, willing her mouth to work, lips dry mind stuttering over every syllable. 'Ok, go sit at your desk and I'll deal with it.'

Ebony's eyes widened, a mixture of relief spiralling with curiosity and fear, obviously worrying for her continued employment within Runway. But she didn't say anything on the subject, sensing the tension thick in the air, clamouring in around them; so with a little nod, head bowing down, overly interested in the carpet beneath her feet, she mumbled, 'Thank you Andy,' and darted off to cower behind her desk.

Andy stumbled forward as though within a dream, mind frantically scrabbling for any sort of understanding, any way out, not knowing what step to take, having never imagined such a thing could ever happen, let alone to her.

She sat down. Her first course of action had to be to inform Miranda what had happened, she didn't have a choice, as crazy at it seemed, the editor had to know, and had to be made aware of her only cure, however unwelcome. The thought made Andy wish she'd never gotten out of bed that morning, had stayed buried beneath the covers ignoring the world and everyone within it, anything would be a better way to spend Halloween than this, hell she'd welcome another Harry Potter hunt, anything other than the fate she saw before her. The moment she told Miranda what had happened, it would be sudden death for sure, for once the woman would really breathe fire and she and Ebony would be burnt to cinders.

Her teeth sunk into her lip, nibbling away at her unease, fingers skipping over the computer keys as she typed out an e-mail, choosing to hide in the outer office and remain out of view when the words sunk in.

_Miranda,_

_You have accidentally imbibed a - _a what? It wasn't like she could put potion, the woman would laugh her to the ends of the earth, it sounded stupid even to her own ears. Andy's mind fruitlessly searched for the answer, reeling over the properties of the drink, attempting to come to some sort of sensible definition. It worked the same way as many illegal substances, so, she continued typing, - _accidentally imbibed a drug, it wasn't intended for you, but you are suffering from the consequences. _Should she let her know it was a joke in the spirit of the holiday season for someone else? Probably not, it's not information she would welcome, wanting it to be as precise as always, direct, regardless of the content. Andy cringed; Miranda hated conversation even when it was within a work situation and this was taking ridiculous beyond the realms of the universe. Steeling herself, she tried to work round her resistance knowing she needed to type everything Miranda would need to know. The sexual element, instilling desire, working on the lust receptors driving her higher until she had to give in. Her fingers folded, a loud sigh echoing out. She couldn't do it. Sighing, she googled the potion, hunting out the information, sticking a link in the e-mail, a note saying it would tell Miranda all she'd need to know letting the site do her dirty work, unable to write the fact that Miranda's thirst could only be quenched by her hands. The potion would increase in intensity after every hour, making her more wanton and desperate, and her only cure was to give herself over to Andy. The image of Miranda groaning as her hands slipped between her thighs flashed into Andy's mind, making her mouth water, a familiar ache centring between her legs. She wanted this, the taste of Miranda still lingering on her tongue; her brief contact with the editor had induced a craving, caused by nothing other than her own desire forcing her forward.

She wanted Miranda, and Miranda needed her.

She sent the e-mail, palms sweating as she forced herself to focus on her work. Eyes flickering in and out of focus, wisps of erotic images floating over her eyes only to be batted away, an attempt to retain some sort of control, cursing herself for not realising everything earlier, of all the times to lust after your boss, it happens when there is a distinct possibility a sexual encounter might occur, taking every image from a form of fantasy to a solid possibility.

She heard a light whimper echoing out from the inner office, thankful the outer one was empty of anyone but herself, Ebony having darted out moments ago. She steeled herself, standing up, hands clenched at her sides as she ordered her feet forward walking into the devil's den.

Miranda's head snapped up, brow shimmering with sweat, fingers wrapped round her middle, as though trying to ease cramp in her lower abdomen, nails clawing at her shirt, a reflex reaction, never helping but uncontrollable, wanting to physically remove the pain and yet unable. She blinked up at Andy, eyes resting on her, narrowed, an attempt at the norm, powering on, trying to seem as controlled as ever and failing. She had the shakes, every limb shivering, muscles trembling under the strain. Her breaths were short, struggling, oxygen fighting its way.

'Miranda?'

She breathed in through her nose, teeth clenched as her eyes pierced into Andy's skin, formidable even under the influence. Fury flamed in her eyes, the obsidian pupils almost seeming to flash gold, anger, accusation, desire, bleeding together.

'You got my e-mail?'

Miranda rolled her eyes, turning away, fingers slipping over the surface of her desk palms obviously sweaty, not gripping the surface, her body stumbling as she rose up standing, legs threatening to give out beneath her.

'You kissed me.'

'I'm well aware.'

'You…um…know what that means?'

A sound echoed out of her throat, almost sounding like a feral growl preparing for the kill after such unwelcome information.

'I know what the site said it means.'

Andy's head tilted to the side, sensing something else, surely she wasn't going to try to fight it. Her stubbornness was rearing its ugly head, eyes narrowing down in determination as she edged herself out the office.

'You can't be serious, Miranda,'

The older woman braced herself on the edge of her chair, panting with the effort of only moving a meter. 'What…do you…suggest?' Her eyebrows rose in a challenge, daring Andy to suggest any form of sexual cure. Even voicing it would sound silly let along following through on such an act.

'That's what I thought. Now the earlier meeting has arrived here instead. So unless you have anything else to say, I suggest you go and do your job Andrea.'

Andy frowned, incensed, she was trying to help the older woman, knowing the situation was awkward, but the editors behaviour was over complicating everything, her stubbornness getting in the way, making her suffer. There was no way Miranda could work like this, her body melting under Andy's eyes. She had to do something anything to just tide her over; any form of contract would work according to what she'd read. She watched the woman stumble by intending to walk out and on instinct her arm snatched out, wrapping round Miranda's wrist tugging. The woman lurched heavily, already unstable on weak legs, colliding with the wall. Andy didn't give her time to argue, returning the kiss earlier in the elevator, pouring passion into it, demanding entry, the tension in Miranda's muscles easing away under her hands as the older woman moaned into her mouth.

Eventually Andy pulled away, starving for oxygen, lungs aching. Her eyes trailed over Miranda, noticing a subtle difference, pupils retracting, breathing evening out.

'Better?'

Miranda frowned eyes avoiding Andy's, head turning the side as she swallowed, unwilling to answer.

Andy smiled, 'that's what I thought,' and with that she walked away. Miranda would last through her meeting at least, and after that if the woman wanted her, she'd have to beg. Andy wasn't the one suffering. Miranda would have to give in eventually, and Andy would be waiting for her when she did.

tbc


	3. Devils Desire 3

**_Hey guys this story is going to be about 4 chapters, i should be finished after one more chap :D (na ha it didn't run away with me!! -celebrates-). I felt guilty that i hadn't updated very quickly like i normally do because this month is crazy so this chappie is rather large!! I've had a lot of family things and my brothers birthday last weekened...and now tis mine...party this weekend and tis ma 21st on the 26th of November *dances* bring on the prezzies lol!!! I LOVE PREZZIES....its actually the guessing what they could be than the opening...i dunno why i just enjoy looking at them. I frustrated the hell out of ppl so they actually go to open them themselves i leave them for so long lol!!_**

**_anyway...as for shadow of the night...that one has done a usual mirandy on me and gotten bigger...hence i need a little while to get it all typed...but when i do i'll do my usual post a chappie everyday...just be patient with me please :)._**

**_okey doke...I hope there aren't too many spelling mistakes in this one...tis about 5000-6000 words and i've read it all through...but i've been typing all evening and as usual am kinda tired (i'm always tired sigh)...tis the meds i'm on....but they're my choice so i'm trying to keep going as much as i just wanna crash lol!!_**

**_hope you guys enjoy this...its smut filled and fun :). _**

**_please reviews peeps...they're what i get out of bed for in the morning!! truely (cos lets be honest would u get out of bed for economics?? i dooo not think so!!)_**

**_hugs and naked miranda's (ahhh there's an image from heaven)_**

**_Flit xxxx_**

**-----------SS----------**

**The Devils Desire - (3/?)**

Miranda shifted for the fifth time, eyes darting to the clock, minutes creeping by painfully slow. Her eyes stung, over sensitive, destroying her concentration. She squeezed them shut, an attempt to force away the sensations flooding her veins. Trickles of sweat snaked their way under her collar, dripping between her breasts; she was hot, too hot, the air heavy, clouding around her, her mind not on the issue at hand. She needed Andrea's touch, the girl's big brown eyes flickering before her eyes.

Her lips pursed as another bolt of desire hammered through her, legs twitching as it struck between her thighs. She couldn't concentrate, the room drifting in and out of focus, words mixing, muddling, barely even permeating the haze an unwelcome buzz over everything. She couldn't do this, fingers clenching the papers in her hand, eyes following the obvious tremor, unable to read the print, words darting so quickly back and forth, shaking like she was in need of her next fix.

She guessed she was, Andrea was a drug her system refused to do without, the liquid permeating every inch of her body, denial not even an option. It had blasted the dams away like a feather, a whirlwind of emotions clamouring up, the only cure lingering a few meters away just at the edge of her sight.

She could see Andrea's hair, flashing in and out of her vision, eyes drifting over every few seconds, grazing over each curve, every subtle movement, tongue trailing over her lips, a slight flick of her wrist, no move seeming innocent, tainted by her mind, overly erotic images flaring up thinking of what those fingers could do, wrist twisting driving them deeper between her thighs, giving her body what it so desperately craved.

'Miranda?' her name hovered at the edge, pressing against the boundaries, her soul focus on her assistant, wishing to walk over the and take what she wanted, drag Andrea into her office and fuck her senseless. She swallowed, thoughts flaring up, ones in which she'd ignored for so long. This wasn't the first time she'd had such a thought, knowing her desire for her first assistant had been simmering somewhere in the dark recess of her heart, but she'd ignored it, her control covering every emotion, refusing to believe she could feel such a thing, giving in would be weakness, and that was something Miranda could never afford. But now she had no choice, a battle between her desire and her determination to give in, and what made it worse, was the look in Andrea's eyes gave her away, the flash of lust lingering in their depths. Miranda had seen it only moments ago, hunger, Andrea wanted this, and Miranda was becoming less able to deny it as the minutes ticked by.

'MIRANDA?'

She snapped round, jolted out of her thoughts. Her expression schooled immediately, exercising the little control she had left. Nigel was looking at her, head titled, a worried frown creasing his forehead.

He opened his mouth, stumbling slightly; fearful of asking a question let alone the one she knew would fall from his lips. Miranda knew it wouldn't regard the following issue but more along the lines of her welfare, how she felt, and of all the questions they couldn't ask her Nigel was well aware that was one of the worse. Any other time and Miranda would have chewed them out, even Nigel, but today was different and she didn't have the strength, not trusting her voice to utter a single word, breathless, and weak. She couldn't stay within the room a moment longer, having lingered for almost half an hour not hearing any of their suggestions. It was pointless and Miranda hated time wasting, especially if it was to the detriment of the magazine. She couldn't give a levelled opinion at this point in time, her mind obviously elsewhere, whole body overrun by an internal force far beyond her control.

Gathering all the papers together, she gave a brief order to continue the meeting the following afternoon, and without a single glance back at the shocked faces surrounding the table she walked out, head held high, her shaking hands the only evidence something was wrong.

Andrea was too close for comfort; she needed to get out of here.

......................

The meeting had ended early, Miranda whipping by in a whirl of silver, eyes never falling on Andy in a single moment, determinedly focusing ahead, fists bawled tightly at her sides.

Andy knew the older woman could feel her eyes burning into her back, watching every subtle movement, screaming with desperation, every action made worse by her stubbornness to even ask for help. Andy cast a glance over to Ebony, the second assistant eyeing their boss with wide eyes, fearful, obviously seeing the effects of the potion no matter how hard Miranda tried to hide it.

Andy straightened as the woman darted out of her office again, eyes watching as she held out a shaking had to Ebony, demanding her coat without a word. Ebony hurried, quickly placing it in her palm, the nerves showing, knowing she was the cause for Miranda's predicament, cowering in fear waiting for the older woman to fire her; but Miranda wasn't aware who had caused her problem, and Andy would never tell her, it took her too long to find Ebony she wasn't going to have her fired for something which was technically Miranda's mistake, she shouldn't have snatched the coffee without asking, she'd always been too demanding, assumptions made without question and now she was paying for it.

Half of Andy felt sorry for the Miranda, backed into a corner left with only one option, one she was fighting against with all her will. But she had kissed Andy; she hadn't needed to, if her control was as strong as it was now there was no reason why the occurrence in the lift should ever have occurred. The potion hadn't been as potent then as it was now, having barely even entered her system, and yet Miranda had been on her within minutes, and now the older woman refused to even look at her.

Andy couldn't deny the frustration, the kiss in the office only serving to drive her higher, the feel of Miranda's lips pressed against her own, the groan tingling through her, a seductive caress forcing Andy to face up to the fact she wanted this woman. Despite everything, Miranda had burrowed beneath her skin. She wanted to watch the ice queen melt, and wanted to be the woman to do it. She'd seen a glimpse of the fiery nature that lied within her, pinned up against the wall of the elevator hands roaming over every inch. She wanted to see that side of Miranda again, but the older woman had to want it, if Miranda could be controlled so could she, Miranda could get what she needed, but only if she asked. Andy had learned from the best, denial worked wonders, so with a shake of her head she forced every thought of the editor away, choosing to turn and dismiss Ebony, for once wanting to be the one to deliver the book. Andy wasn't going to make Miranda give in, but that didn't mean she couldn't put temptation in her way.

* * *

The book had come later than usual; the house was dark and silent as she stepped in, heels lightly clicking over the floorboards alerting her presence to anyone inside.

Weariness crept along her shoulders, muscles rolling in an attempt to ease the ache away as she placed Miranda's dry cleaning in the closet. The editor was obviously hidden somewhere upstairs, probably suffering from her stubbornness unaware Andy was inside her house, after all Ebony was always the one to deliver the book now. Andy didn't know what she'd been hoping for, a chance to see her, maybe make her give in, test her resolve, anything other than walking in and out with Miranda not being any the wiser.

She sighed, placing the book lightly on the table, fingers running over the front cover, for once wishing Miranda would pay her as much as attention. The older woman's fingers flicking through each pages, hungry eyes roaming over every article, for once Andy wished to be an inanimate object, the one thing Miranda allowed herself to get lost in completely.

She turned intending to leave without a sound only to let out a cry, hand flying up to her heart as she came face to face with bright blue eyes.

'You're very predictable Andrea.'

Andy frowned, ignoring the shake within Miranda's voice focusing on the accusation, one she didn't welcome. She pursed her lips, holding back any response, the woman before her was still her boss, a formidable woman in anyone's book, and exposed and vulnerable as she was under the effect of the drug Andy had to exercise extra precautions with her behaviour.

Her eyes took in everything, the silken grey gown wrapped tightly around her boss's body, encasing every curve. It had slipped slightly from her right shoulder exposing a large expanse of creamy skin. Andy's eyes quickly processed the information and her mouth went dry when she came to the conclusion that Miranda was most likely naked beneath. No bra strap, nothing covering her legs, feet bare, nothing but a think piece of material hiding what her eyes so desperately wanted to see.

She gritted her teeth, forcing her resistance forward, refusing to give the editor an inch. She turned, 'goodnight Miranda,'

'Wait!'

Andy stopped, turning slowly her expression giving nothing away. 'Is there anything else I can do for you Miranda?'

Miranda glared, eyes narrowing to slits, enraged by Andy being deliberately difficult, but Andy didn't care, for once she was in a position of power and she wasn't going to waste it. This was the woman who tested her everyday giving her impossible tasks, pushing her to prove herself a failure. Andy tried to instil a sense of hate, desperately trying to dig it up hoping to find it beneath a variety of emotions, but it was long gone. The drug had worked its magic on her and she hadn't even taken any.

Shaking her head she turned, intending to head out the door. She'd barely even stepped forward when a hand circled her wrist, tugging her back with a little too much force, she stumbled colliding with the banisters gripping on holding herself upright, glaring at the woman who now stood only a meter away. Miranda hadn't relinquished her grip, eyes flicking between her hand and Andy's face, swallowing, uncertainty for the first time reflected in the way she held herself, head tilted lower, looking up from under her lashes.

'Miranda!' The impulsive action had caught Andy off guard, heart pounding from the shock of almost tumbling over combined with the close proximity of the editor. Miranda's name was coated with frustration, for once wishing the older woman wasn't so stubborn.

She opened her mouth, angry words forming on the tip of her tongue. Her breath was whipped away however as Miranda tugged her forward, the grip on her wrist bringing her body crashing up against the editor, breasts brushing together, as Miranda's free hand tangled in her hair, instigating the kiss like in the elevator, lips claiming Andy's before the young woman had even had a chance to protest. The kiss was forceful brimming with emotion, lips almost bruising in their desperation, mouths open as tongues battled, each grazing over the other, both of them unwilling to relinquish control.

Andy refused to let Miranda take dominance, this wasn't a work situation, Miranda couldn't order her around and Andy wouldn't follow every demand, right here at this moment Miranda wanted something from Andy, something Andy was willing to give if the older woman was prepared to ask for it.

Andy pulled away, refusing to give Miranda an inch, eyes narrowing even though she was aware the heated gaze would give her away, pupils most likely consuming the entire iris, drunken with lust, Miranda's scent weaving a spell of its own. A whimper broke between Miranda's lips, a sound Andy could never have imagined Miranda making, the sound of desire, wanting something so much her instincts took over. Andy let her lips lightly caress against the older woman's, noses brushing together, as she stared into an icy blue gaze. A blue flame, burning her from the inside out, mesmerising, pools of heat she desperately wanted to give in to, drawing her in, willing her to drown.

She blinked, steeling her desire, reeling the reigns in forcing herself to let Miranda guide everything between them. This had to be the older woman's choice, Andy had decided earlier in the day Miranda would have to ask for everything, not wishing to have her actions thrown in her face once the interaction was over, knowing Miranda could form some vicious lie. Andy wasn't willing to be wounded. She was aware of what this woman could do, and wouldn't set herself up to fall. She'd secure herself as much as possible; Miranda wouldn't be able to deny that she'd wanted what had happened, even if it had been under drug induced desire. There were other options, other possibilities even if they hadn't been found. It was up to Miranda whether to wait and investigate, or give in. Andy hoped it was the latter, but if it was, Andy would only give Miranda what she wanted, what she asked for, nothing more nothing less.

Andy's thumb raked over the editor's pout, eyes watching as Miranda's lips parted, tongue flicking out, tip licking the pad of her thumb. Such a simple motion, yet overly erotic. A simple sign of Miranda's desire, luring her in.

'What do you want from me Miranda? Show me what you want,'

Miranda's breaths were shallow, nerves emanating from her, seeming the most uncertain Andy had ever seen, clearly uncomfortable in situations of a sexual nature, eyes sinking to the floor.

Andy's hand slipped beneath her chin, slowly easing it up, forcing Miranda to face her, for once the dominant party. Miranda eyes slipped shut, obviously not wishing to have her emotions so openly exposed. She felt out of her depth that much was obvious, her desire destroying the boundaries she'd fought so hard to erect around herself.

'Miranda?' The older woman's eyes fluttered open, staring defiantly into Andy's not wishing her weakness to be seen, unaware Andy could read her too well, so that every tiny change in her expression gave her away to Andy's eyes, 'Miranda what do you want me to do?'

Miranda's tongue snaked over her lips, nervously lifting her head, her fringe fluttering to the side, wild as always. She stared into Andy's eyes, defiant, watching every reaction as her hand came up, fingers slipping into Andy's, guiding her hand lower, palm slipping over her collar bone, descending into the 'V' of her gown, rippling like water as Miranda trailed her hand over her sternum, coming to rest between her breasts, eyes almost seeming fearful of taking Andy's hand any further. Her eyes flittered shut, slowly sliding Andy's hand to the left, beneath the line of silk hiding her from Andy's eyes. Miranda relinquished her grip, Andy's hand now cupping her left breast, palm brushing over a tautened nipple, the bud pressing eagerly into her hand begging for attention.

Miranda's breath whispered over her skin 'Touch me.'

Andy's lips parted, breathing air in deep, nerves trickling over her, cursing her inexperience. The creamy globe was heavy, spilling over the edges of her hand, velvet skin so soft to the touch. Her fingers flexed, quivering with excitement as the heel of her hand ground against Miranda's nipple drawing a groan of pleasure from the older woman's lips. Miranda braced herself against the wall, head falling back exposing the line of her throat, skin shimmering in the low light of the hallway as Andy teased her, twirling the bud between her finger tips, Miranda's breath catching on every little bolt she fired down between her legs. Miranda's muscles were tense, eyes closed, lost in the sensation of Andy's hands on her, no apparent discomfort at letting herself go in front of her assistants eyes. Andy's courage forced her forward, eyes watching Miranda's face for any flicker of discontent, any sign that she wasn't welcoming Andy's actions. She shifted, forcing her wrist higher, massaging Miranda's breast keeping the woman occupied as she edge the silk away, wanting to reveal Miranda to her eyes, mouth salivating needing the image of her breasts to no longer be a figment of her imagination. Finally the cloth gave way, the belt loosening allowing the material to slip to the side, falling from the older woman's shoulder. Miranda's stomach clenched as the cold air seeped in, claiming her newly exposed skin, well aware Andy's eyes were now on her, no longer shielded from her gaze.

'More.' Miranda's whisper was breathless, almost on the edge of begging, the word enough to drive Andy forward. Her fingers abandoned Miranda if only for a moment, the older woman's eyes snapping open, moaning in protest before falling on Andy, the younger woman leaning in, a gasp falling from Miranda's lips, eyes widening as she watched Andy lower her head, lips closing around a rosy pink tip, sucking it deeply into her mouth, lips open wide as she feasted on her, tongue grinding up against her nipple.

...............

The sensation was overwhelming, Miranda's legs almost going out from underneath her, her fingers contracted before her fist flew open again as though trying to grip onto the air, anything to hold her upright as pleasure pounded between her legs, muscles clenching every few seconds forcing moisture to drip down the inside of her thighs.

She was so wet, turned on more than she could ever imagine, half from the drug half because her own desires were finally being fulfilled. No one had ever paid her body so much attention, every act usually a means to an end, preparing her body so they could bathe in it for their own pleasure. Andrea's actions were all about her, her mouth deliciously sinful, warm and wet, saliva coating her left breast as her tongue flicked her nipple, dancing around the areola before applying pressure on the sensitive bud, grinding the pad hard against it making Miranda cry out. She secured her fingers within Andrea's hair, the strands tangling in her grasp, cool and silky to the touch, only adding to the sensations overwhelming every inch of her body. Her legs parted of their own accord, needing more, wanting more, her whole body begging to be fucked.

Noises buzzed in her ears, the echoes of her own cries, sounds alien to her having never been ripped from her lips before. Andrea was setting every cell on fire, burning deep, clouding her mind as she sunk deeper into a lusty haze. Red seemed to cloud before her eyes, peppered with light, body aching, head falling to the side, she needed Andrea's hand between her thighs, penetrating her body, fucking her with her fingers.

The young woman refused to do anything unless she asked for it. That much was obvious, giving her nothing more than what she wished, refusing to even initiate any action between them.

'Lower.'

Miranda refused to voice what she wanted, there was a line she wouldn't cross even when seduced by her heart and her head. Drug only serving to drive her desire higher; she'd kept it so well hidden over the last few months, but the now it had been brought to the fore, forcing her to face it, give into it all. Andrea thought this was all the drug talking, Miranda knew better.

She felt the woman's right hand slip down, coming to rest over her stomach, fingers tickling over her skin, tips circling her navel, taunting her. 'Here?'

Miranda shook her head, gritting her teeth knowing she was being teased, half of her loving it, the other half cursing Andrea's existence, no one teased her and lived to tell the tale. 'Lower.'

'Where Miranda, where do you want me, what do you want me to do?' Andrea's lips brushed up against her ear, tongue snaking out licking behind the shell of her ear, an unknown sweet spot, sending a surge through her veins. Andrea blew against her ear, 'tell me, or better yet show me.'

Miranda cracked, hand slamming over Andrea's whose fingers were now tickling above silver curls, thrusting her hand between her legs, a strangled cry clawing out as a her body burned from Andrea's touch, the young woman's gasp hissing in her ear.

She wasn't wearing any panties, any unneeded material too much for her over sensitive skin to take, any friction only making her ache, so she'd been naked until Andrea had arrived, covering her modesty as she descended to see her assistant. She didn't know why she'd bothered, all her modesty had long gone, Andrea's hands now pressing against her pussy, nothing between them, her wetness no doubt soaking Andrea's palm.

She ground down, hand still over Andy's guiding her touch, pressing the young woman's hand hard against her, needing it rough, desperately wanting to boil over, heel grinding into her clit, the perfect pressure.

'Do you want me to fuck you Miranda? Do you want my fingers inside you, plunging in and out until you cum all over my hand?'

Miranda mumbled, unwilling, but wanting. Andy stilled her hand, cupping Miranda hard, but refusing to move.

'Answer me.' She ground down against Miranda's clit,

'Yes,' it was spoken on the edge of a staggered cry, 'for god sake just...'

Miranda's usual tone was silenced immediately, her angry words cut off as Andrea's fingers thrust inside, parting her folds with ease, two fingers buried knuckle deep inside her, picking up a quick rhythm, Andy's other hand curling round her hip, slipping beneath her leg, pulling it up, too hook over Andrea's hip, deepening the penetration of her fingers, easier access, fucking Miranda in frenzy, the older woman's hips jolting every few seconds as Andrea buried herself further inside, adding a third finger.

The ache between her legs was building, throat hoarse from the muted cries every time Andy plunged between her thighs, her arm slung round the young woman's shoulders steadying herself as Andy's wrist jerked, her forth finger slipping in, causing a burning sensation, only adding to the pleasure, feeling more full than she'd ever been.

Suddenly she gritted her teeth as a hiss leaked out, a sharp sting stabbing between her thighs as Andy slipped her fingers free. The weight shifted, Andrea vanishing from beneath her arm. Her hand slammed against the wall, attempting to hold herself up as she watched the woman ease down to her knees, eyes knowing what was happening but feeling her mind stall, unable to believe Andrea was going to do such a thing.

For the first time she wanted it, to feel someone's mouth on her, tongue delving inside. She hadn't welcomed it with her husbands, knowing it never worked, too uptight to let go, but tonight Andrea had wound her as tight as a coiled spring, she couldn't hold on even if she wished. She slid higher, Andrea's shoulder's coming to rest beneath her thighs, pushing her up as she tugged the other leg over her shoulder, bringing Miranda's pussy to hover at the same level as her mouth, spread wide, glistening with desire.

Holding her upright, Andy's hands curled over the tops of her legs, pinning her hips to the wall, eyes feasting on the sight before her making Miranda's inner muscles clench, the hunger in the younger woman's eyes so raw, something she'd never seen. Andrea truly wanted her, more than anyone ever had before. She watched as Andrea's tongue slowly slid from between her lips, the tip flicking out, licking from the bottom of Miranda's pussy, parting her folds as she dragged the muscle up, coming to dance around her clit. Miranda's teeth cut into her lip, lids fluttering eyes needing to close and yet wanting to watch, Miranda wanted to mark this to memory, Andrea knelt between her spread thighs, pinned against the wall of her hallway, dressing gown having long given up the fight, body naked in front of her fully clothed assistant.

The image of fantasies.

Miranda's neck snapped back, head hitting the wall as Andrea increased her speed, tongue slipping inside, licking around the entrance, stimulating the over sensitive nerves before delving deeper, tongue buried between her thighs, fucking her, fast, furious jabs, long slow licks, slipping out only to delve back inside, keeping Miranda guessing. The editors hands sunk into her hair, unable to control her hips, forcing Andrea's head hard against her, fucking herself against her mouth, eagerly approaching climax, every inch of her body bubbling as her body fired off into the void, a bubble of pleasure emanating out before she burst, mouth parting in a silent cry, back arching away from the wall as her legs flexed around Andrea's ears, muscles quivering as she came.

Her lungs cried out for oxygen, mouth dry trying to swallow in an attempt to ease the burn from her throat, the cry scorching her voice disintegrating the icy tones into nothing but breathless ashes.

Her body fell limp, Andy's shoulders easing out from under her allowing her to slip down the wall, coming rest half on Andrea's knees half off, legs either side of the young woman's hips, eyes staring at her cum covered face, glistening over Andrea's lips.

Andrea licked her lips, taking Miranda's essence into her mouth moaning, sending a tingle needling its way down Miranda's spine. Andrea was tasting her, had her tongue coated in her flavour and the younger woman loved it. Miranda couldn't help but watch, mouth open as Andrea cleaned away as much as she could, acting as though she didn't want to waste as single drop, before leaning in, lips covering Miranda's easing her mouth open. If anyone else had attempted such a thing Miranda would have been disgusted, not happy with any man going down on her let alone attempting to kiss her with her juices still lingering on their lips, but Andrea was different, and Miranda willingly let her in, lips parting in submission, eyebrows rising in surprise at her own taste, actually liking the tingle over her tongue.

Andrea gently pulled away, letting the kiss linger with a few feather like brushes of their lips, not wishing to part immediately.

'Feeling better?'

Miranda hadn't even had a chance to assess how she felt; the only thing she could acknowledge was she'd been thoroughly fucked, more than she ever had before.

But as the world slowly crept back in, she was aware the painful shakes of her body had vanished, no longer anything other than post orgasm tremors still rippling over her skin. Her body burned between her thighs, muscles aching from over exertion, sweat dripping over her skin, causing her body to cool rapidly as the air zoomed in to claim her. She drew her gown around her, noticing the flicker of disappointment in Andrea's eyes as she hid her body from view.

'Now isn't the best time for an assessment, before I shook, sweated and ached, I am still shaking, sweating and aching, but for entirely different reasons, at least I assume so.'

Andrea nodded, eyes darting away, suddenly uncertain. She rose so her feet, holding out a hand to help Miranda up, refusing to look at her.

'Um I'll...' She pointed to the door, obviously feeling now Miranda was sated it was her queue to go.

Miranda disagreed.

........................

'Andrea where are you going?' Miranda's voice halted her in her tracks, the icy tone back, making her tense, not knowing what to expect. She turned to face the older woman, expecting something negative, maybe some ultimatum to keep this to herself. They'd been happy in the haze after the activity; Miranda's welcoming kiss after she'd cum convincing Andy that maybe Miranda had wanted it after all with or without the drug. However now the uncertainty had crept back in, cooling her desire, cursing her hopes and desires, knowing the editor would never take a second look at her if it hadn't been for the situation. She'd hoped to sneak out, thinking Miranda might have just let her go, her heart in tact, having this one night to sustain her starved emotions for the many days, months, years to come. But it had been a fruitless hope, her vulnerable body already preparing itself for the icicle attack she assumed was about to come. She barely hid her surprise when it didn't, Miranda's voice rumbling out once again, still weak after everything moments ago, 'I may be ok now but I might not be later, I don't wish to have to call you and wait half an hour every time the drug takes hold. We're both adults, and after what's just happened' Andy blushed 'I think we can share a bed don't you?'

A little frown emanated over Andy's forehead before she quickly eased it away not willing to alert Miranda to her suspicions. She thought the drug only worked for one orgasm. Maybe she'd misheard Ebony, but she could have sworn that's what she read. Maybe Miranda was just being cautious, or maybe she'd read something different, more detailed. That must be it, the older woman just ensuring she was ok for this one evening. Nothing would probably pass between them again, but Miranda wasn't willing to take a chance, after all the drug ruined her focus and that affected runway and Andy knew well and truly that in the older woman's eyes that was a crime, one that must be avoided at all costs.

Andy couldn't quell the little blossom of hope that had burst in her chest when Miranda had suggested she stayed the night. It had wilted when she realised it was just as a precaution, but still, a little ember of hope still lingered, and it was enough to keep her going so with a willing smile and a nod she ascended the stairs after Miranda, eyes happily watching the sway of her hips. Thankful for having been giving just one opportunity to see the other side of this woman.

...........

Miranda mused over the little frown that had crossed Andrea's face for only a second. It had vanished almost immediately as though settling some question within her mind, but Miranda always marked every expression to memory. Information was power, and something had triggered the young woman to question something she'd said or done. But it didn't matter right now. Andrea was hot on her heels, following her upstairs. Miranda could feel her eyes on her, unable to resist putting an extra swing in her walk, relishing in the desire almost seeming to emanate over her from the younger woman. She felt her muscles tremble slightly but her legs were steady enough to make it to her room. Her orgasm had blown her mind, not that Andrea would ever know. She'd never come from having someone go down on her before, the young woman had a gift, and, if Andrea was willing, Miranda wasn't going to waste it.

TBC

------------SS----------

Review...-points to button-...hint hint...hehehe...don't make me beg!!! -Puppy dog eyes-


	4. Devils Desire 4

**hey guys this originally was going to be another long chappie and like the last one...but i've decided to split it into two because I haven't written the second half yet and its like been a little while since i've updated. Sorry i've been so crap i'm litterally trying to crack down on my work with christmas comming up..i have 3 essays and 3 exams to be in in jan and a lot of the work i have to do now. so its a little crazy...and i hate it!! **

**i'm blooming miserable...but hey a degree is a degree n i've only got a few more months...sigh...tis a plus but it also means my finals are creeping closer n that just makes me feel sick!! anyway...enough of my moaning lol!! here is the 4th chap out of 5...i promise the next one will be it!! i'm going to get this one done then something in the water...then sit down n focus on shadow of the night cos its gonna be bigger than this one!!! I'm going to aim to do a christmas one too :) fingers crossed if i have the time!! (dam uni)...**

**hope you like this chappie...i think i'm wearing my cliffie crown proudly at the end of this one...kinda. lol!! the next chap should be fun to write at least lol!!**

**enjoy peeps **

**hugs**

**scarlett xxxx**

------------SS--------------

The Devils Desire (4/5)

Andy stared at the ceiling, listening to the rhythmic breaths brushing up against her ear, a warm arm curled over her abdomen. The sun had barely peaked its head over the horizon, the light curling in through the curtains casting spots of light dancing round the room, a yellow tint to the shadows, enabling her eyes to see the secrets hidden in the darkest corners previously shielded by the cover of darkness.

She'd been lying here for over an hour, knowing she should move; she should leave. The night hadn't continued as she'd assumed, heading up the stairs only hours ago she'd believed the evening was over, that Miranda would welcome her into her bed just once if only to save her suffering tomorrow, an extra unneeded precaution just to ensure she was cured.

She wasn't.

If anything their second coupling had been even fiercer than before, Miranda actually instigating it, knowing Andy would welcome her attentions, hands slipping over her skin, fingers tangling with hers guiding them over Miranda's body. She'd flipped Andy over onto her back, sitting astride her hips, a flushed goddess poised over her, hands caressing every inch of her body, relishing in the moans leaking from Andy's lips. Andy couldn't hide her desire, the fear not strong enough to hold it at bay. She knew, unlike Miranda, she didn't have the drug to hide behind, couldn't deny every emotion she exposed to Miranda's eyes wasn't real; Miranda was unravelling the walls around her, kissing her way into her heart. Andy remembered Miranda's groan as her hand had slipped between her thighs, Miranda's fingers twisting in the covers as the older woman had ground down against the heel of Andy's hand. The moonlight had shimmered over Miranda's skin, the world seeming to slow around them, time coming to a stop, encased within a cocoon, a single void filled with nothing but passion. Andy's mind had blocked everything else as her eyes absorbed the sight of Miranda lost in throes of passion, head falling back, thighs tensing, gasping as Andy's fingers slipped past the little panel of silk. She'd been so wet, the warm juices trickling over Andy's knuckles as her fingers had plunged inside, Miranda's voice rasping out, mumbled words, incoherent, an orgasmic buzz to Andy's ears, the words petering out in an uttered cry as Miranda came. The older woman's knee had jerked, slipping between Andy's thighs hitting hard between her legs, the sudden jolt, forcing Andy to arch up unable to control her body's reaction to this woman, drunk just from sight, the single touch ripping her apart; pleasure oozing out from the seams of her soul.

Andy's eyelids flickered shut, taking a deep breath fighting against the wave of arousal that threatened to engulf her. The images flashing fast before her eyes. She didn't know if Miranda had witnessed her orgasm, the chance was low, the older woman so lost within her world of pleasure nothing else would permeate within the hazy walls of her orgasm.

Andy rolled over, shifting lightly from beneath Miranda's grasp, eyes staring down at the innocent image laid out before her eyes, all pale skin and shimmering silver curls. An angel lying in her arms, gifted with the words of the devil. But right now, lips uttering nothing but whispery breaths, no invisible walls caging her in, curled up within the silken sheets she seemed almost child like, something to protect, just a woman lost within the world of dreams.

Andy swallowed, attempting to ignore the pressure of her heart, the painful stab searing through her, as the beat quickened, seeming to hum in her ears as her veins flooded with emotions. The dams were giving in, forcing her to face up to everything, the cover of darkness no longer letting her hide. The night always brought memories, thoughts and feelings, one which she worked so hard to forget in the light of day. But Andy had a feeling after last night even her hardest attempts would be fruitless, Miranda had well and truly burrowed into her subconscious, wrapping round her heart without intention. Andy loved Miranda, and Miranda was drugged, needing her and yet not wanting. Andy couldn't face it, staring down at the older woman knowing after this was all over she'd had to crave from afar once more. She forced away the tears, slipping out of bed, scurrying around gathering her clothes, desperate to escape before the sobs bubbled out, she couldn't hold them in any longer, heart aching for something it could never have, blessed with the chance to taste only to find it was a trap, a curse, you couldn't miss what you'd never had, now Andy would always know what she was missing, would constantly crave it, and yet reaching the stars would be a more achievable task, Miranda was slipping beyond her grasp once again, and Andy knew she had no hope of keeping her in her arms, she'd never truly been there in the first place.

The drug had ruined her without even entering her veins. A liquid curse, giving Andy something she could never keep. She turned, stifling a cry as she crept over to the bedside. Cautiously she leaned over, breathing in the woman's sent, nose buried within her hair as she placed a light kiss to her temple, hovering before steeling herself before diving lower, capturing her lips lightly in hers.

She whipped back, stumbling out, casting a final glance back. After all that happened between them Miranda was more untouchable than ever. She sighed, closing the door behind her, unaware of icy blue eyes that flicked open, wide awake, staring out into the darkness.

…………..

Andy walked into work, butterflies fluttering around in her stomach. Her nerves were on fire not knowing what the day would bring. She didn't understand the previous evening, having reflected on it the whole way home, the early subway train rattling around her, an almost empty cage in which to think.

The evening was overly confusing, fighting against her minds desire wanting to believe Miranda's actions had been genuine, every moan because she wanted her and not because of the drug plaguing her system. If Miranda had kissed anyone else, it would have been them with their hand between her thighs. Or would it? There had been other choices, not many, but each one provided an alternative but all of them would have prolonged the suffering, meaning Miranda wouldn't have been focused on the magazine and that just wasn't an option. So it had left the older woman with no alternative, and as much as her heart wished to believe Miranda wouldn't have gone with anyone else, that she'd felt something other than drugged induced desire, her mind knew different.

She had hoped to get in early, needing to question Ebony about the potion, having settled on the conclusion she must have made a mistake.

She hurried, hanging her jacket up within the little closet in the outer office, casting an eye around ensuring Miranda wasn't yet present. The office was empty. With a relieved sigh she settled down to wait for Ebony's imminent arrival, knowing she'd walk through those doors in exactly 5 minutes punctual as always.

She spun in her chair, head falling back, trying to calm her frazzled nerves, focusing on the end of the day, willing herself to survive. Her thoughts were disturbed by the glass doors opening behind her. She started to speak as she spun round to face the second assistant.

'Ebony I wan-…Miranda.'

The older woman froze for a moment, expression as though carved in ice, unflinching, eyes grazing over Andy, the younger woman's body tensed in panic, no longer lounging comfortable, stunned at the older woman's presence, not ready to face her, wishing she'd had those final few minutes to compose herself completely. Miranda gave her one last lingering look before strolling by without a word. Andy ignored the sting, lips pursing as she winced slightly, being blanked even worse than being shouted at. Not a slither of emotion emanating out, she meant nothing more than she had the day before.

'Andrea,' Miranda's voice rang out from the inner office. The young woman stumbled to her feet, heart dancing in her chest as she cautiously approached, not knowing what was waiting for her. She crept in, frowning at the empty desk. She turned, crying out as fingers closed around her wrist's tugging her to the side out of the eye line of the outer office, back colliding against the walls as warm lips descended over her own. Andy didn't even put up a fight, yielding under Miranda's kiss, lips parting as the editors tongue glided up against her own, the flavours different than before, coffee with a tinge of mint, the perfume clouding around her senses, consuming her if only for a moment, all her thoughts and fears receding to the background as she lost herself within the older woman.

They parted, breathless, eyes flickering open, Miranda's eyes icy blue reflections of her own, darkened with longing, a whirlpool of passion. Andy longed to let herself drown.

Andy blinked, gaze dropping to Miranda's lips for a second, swearing they tilted up at the edges, a subtle smile, before flicking back up to her eyes, humour shimmering within them.

'That's better.'

Andy's lips parted, searching for something to say mind whirling with emotion. Was Miranda still suffering? After everything, it seemed silly to assume anything else. She needed to talk to Ebony to understand the complete cure because she was clearly doing something wrong, but she couldn't help but admit half of her was reluctant. The moment Miranda was cured the barriers would be back up, their relationship reverting nothing back to boss and employee, it was how it always had been, regardless of everything, Miranda turning to her to ensure she could do her own job, but Andy clung to the illusion like a lifetime, wishing there could honestly be something more between them.

But there couldn't, and she knew it.

Miranda stepped away, cooling her features, tongue trailing over her lips, thumb coming up to caress Andy's lower lip, no doubt wiping away the damage she'd done, before wordlessly walking away, the bathroom door clicking shut behind her, leaving Andy alone with nothing but her thoughts.

Noise in the outer office alerted her to Ebony's presence, the other assistant bustling about, the sound of papers fluttering around the outer office, computers humming into life blending with the trill of the phone, the demands of another working day.

She breathed in deep, before walking out the office, notepad in hand, the pretence of being in the office for a reason other than to sate Miranda's sexual desire. She dropped the booklet on her desk, wanting a word before Miranda was out and able to eaves drop and yet not knowing how to broach the subject without it seeming suspicious.

'Is she any better?' Ebony's voice rang out, taking the issue out of Andy's hands, Andy's mind grappling before finally realising what she was referring to, not expecting her to openly ask at all, even though the situation was instigated by her and the stupid cup of coffee.

'I don't know.' Andy lied, attempting to seem nonchalant, a light shrug of her shoulders for extra emphasis before voicing her question. 'What did you say the cure was again?'

Ebony blushed, 'You remember, she had to..'

Andy didn't want to make the young assistant suffer, her embarrassment over the issue plain to see, the scarlet hue scorching over her cheeks, 'yeah but how many times? And are there any other factors surrounding it?'

'Oh no, only once and she's all fine.'

'Are you sure?' Andy had been sure she'd been incorrect, had to have been, Miranda's passion for her the second time had been even more intense that the first as though her desire had heightened. Memories flashing up behind her eyes, Miranda's touch, lips hungry over her own, pleading words dripping from her lips, begging for Andy to fuck her over the edge. Andy bit her lip, confusion marring her brow, trying to gather some understanding.

'Yeah definitely, I read the instructions three times to ensure I knew everything that could happen, you know just in case. And it said the first person they kissed would be imprinted on them, and all they had to do was…um…yeah…from that persons touch, so not even proper…intercourse, and they'd be fine again, almost immediately.'

Any other time Andy would have found Ebony's shyness on the subject of sex amusing, however right now her mind was focused on one thing, twice, they'd had sex twice, Miranda had cum twice, the evidence coating her fingers only hours ago.

Andy quietly walked round her desk, thankful Ebony was too consumed within her work to notice the subtle change within the atmosphere, her attitude taking a sudden turn. She scrabbled for the mouse, needing one final confirmation, needing to read the words for her own eyes. Dragging up the internet she typed in the search once again, eyes scanning over every word, searching for something, any explanation for what was happening.

An hour later and nothing, not a single thing. Once was enough, and yet Miranda had taken her to bed under the pretence of ensuring the desire didn't hit her again, had fucked Andy's fingers hiding behind the drug.

Andy's mind had exhausted all options, leaving a single conclusion, one Andy had never even dreamed to believe.

Miranda was lying.

------SS------

Please review...your words are what keeps me writing!!


	5. Devils Desire 5

**_Hey guys last chappie of this one :)...i dunno if i'm happy with it or not. I hope its ok!! maybe a little Ooc...or am I just being picky?? Um yeah ta da...all done :D very proud...i sat down and did this one cos angara gave me cookies lol!! I should be working as always! _**

**_I am going to continue the others...but i wanted this one out the way...its the easiest to write while i'm under pressure as its a tongue in cheek one...nothing serious at all...while shadow of the night is a little deeper and is probably going to be a bigger project...and i just need to get down to something in the water which is pretty much done apart from one more chappie sigh! and now i have secret santa too busy busy lol!! _**

**_thank you so much to everyone who read this and reviewed it...as always you words mean a lot to me and keep me writing so yeah...cookies for all lol!!_**

**_Hope you enjoy this one guys!!_**

**hugs **

**Scarlett xxx**

**p.s. un-betaed so there might be a few mistakes...for that I apologise i know it can be annoying and i try my best but even some escape me!! **

**--------------SS---------------**

**The Devils Desire (5/5)**

She didn't know how many hours had passed, buried up to her ears in work, operating on auto pilot, mind in a whirl from her recent revelation. Miranda had wanted it, had pinned her down and fucked herself against her hand with no aid of the drug, every ounce of passion and desire had been her own. Emotions were clamouring up within her, confusion, lust and anger all fighting for a place within her, anger won, bubbling into her pores, grating over the edge of every nerve furious that Miranda had, had her under a false assumption, the woman had let her think she was nothing but a need, a faceless figure required to get her off. And it wasn't the case, she'd felt worthless walking away that morning, fearful of Miranda's reactions today, and the woman had said nothing, done nothing, when she'd wanted it all along.

She heard Miranda's voice floating out of the inner office, finishing her conversation, a meeting had just been cancelled for the next hour, and Andy had to inform the editor of the change in plans. Now was a good a time as any. Blind with rage, she drew in some deep breaths, tossing her pen onto her desk before rising to her feet marching into the inner office with determined purpose thankful Ebony was away on an errand.

She strode into the inner office, pulling the doors almost closed behind her, the flurry of activity making Miranda's head snap up, eyes wide before schooling her expression, eyeing Andy over the tops of her glasses, narrowing as the younger woman circled behind her.

Andy knew she was being daring, the office doors cracked open, unlocked, anyone could walk in. She dragged her index finger along the back of Miranda's neck, smiling at the slight shiver than danced through the older woman's frame, before leaning over and placing tomorrow's timetable on her desk, whispered words dripping from her lips.

'How are you feeling?'

Miranda flexed her neck, eyes darting to the door; teeth nibbling her lip. She rose from her desk, fiddling with the papers drawing them into a neat pile averting her eyes from Andy's, 'As well as can be expected.'

'Do you need something to get you through your meeting?' Andy knew she should tell her it was cancelled, shouldn't use it as an anchor to make her admit she wanted her but she couldn't resist, she was toeing a risky line but it was worth it. After last night she wasn't certain she could remain under Miranda's employ anyway, always seeing the older woman in throes of pleasure every time she looked at her, her voice always laced, reminded her of the pleading that had leaked from her lips, Andy wouldn't be able to handle the torture, it was masochistic to remain if Miranda felt nothing for her, and now she was determined to find out.

She saw the older woman's jaw clench, eyes alert to her body language, any signal to the effect she was having on her. She slid her hand under Miranda's chin, drawing the woman to face her, eyes flicking down to Miranda's lips, the silken lines parting, breathless, Andy could feel her fighting her desire to surrender, her body tense, eyes boring into Andy's. The younger woman leant in, her advance filled with caution, knowing Miranda's reaction was as uncertain as anything.

Her lips brushed lightly over the editors dancing away over to the corners of her lips before returning, tongue snaking out licking the bottom lip before nipping at the edge with her teeth, Miranda's gasp of pain enough to grant Andy entry, lips crashing over the older woman's, tongue slipping in, drawing Miranda into a battle for control. The older woman folded, head tilting to the side unwilling to fight Andy off, hands sliding over her shoulders holding her close.

Miranda moaned, the noise circling around them, forcing the editor to open her eyes, stumbling back in surprise, Anger flittering over her face, her control being tested and it was an unwelcome advance. Miranda didn't like losing it, and Andy was ripping the reigns from her fingers more with every minute.

'I know it's not the drug Miranda, the drugs long gone,' Miranda whipped around, for once unable to hide her emotions, eyes wide, uncertainty flickering within in them, 'I've looked everywhere and I know the drug induced desire would have fled the first time I fucked you up against you're wall. And yet you still want me.'

Miranda turned, her back facing Andy as she spoke, ignoring everything, 'I have a meeting', with that she attempted to dart away, trying to flee from everything clamouring around her while holding onto her dignity; trying to resist, Andy was having none of it. The young assistant raced forward, reaching the door seconds before Miranda, her hand flying out closing it the final inch, fingers fumbling, clicking the lock. Miranda whirled around, eyes narrowed, mouth open to let loose a vicious retort, Andy silenced her within seconds, hands falling to Miranda's hips, pressing her against the wall, with sheer determination, eyes bright, filled with fury at the older woman's attempt to run, lies leaking from her lips with ease, still playing the game refusing to admit the desire was genuine and not induced by anything other than her heart.

'Andrea what do you think your doing?'

'I could ask you the same thing, stop lying to me Miranda.'

'I'm doing no such thing. Don't delude yourself Andrea.'

'So you don't want me?'

'Not right now no,'

Miranda went to move but Andy pressed down harder holding her in place, hips flush against Miranda's pining her. She lowered her head placing a light kiss against Miranda's collar bone. Words muffled against her skin. 'So push me away, prove to me you don't want me Miranda, that you don't want me to fuck you like last night,' She trailed lower, tongue dipping between Miranda's breasts. Her hands drifted lower, hooking at the hem of Miranda's skirt, tugging it upwards. The Editor was frozen beneath her, static, unmoving apart from the rise of her chest after each staggered breath. Her hands glided up the inside of Miranda's silky thighs, a small smile twitching at the corner of her lips as the older woman subconsciously spread her legs, granting access, craving her touch. Andy stopped, fingers hovering barely an inch away from Miranda's core, the older woman's head tossed back, mouth parted in anticipation, unaware Andy's eyes were on her, reading every expression. 'For a woman who doesn't want me, your not putting up a very good fight' The older woman's eyes flickered open, staring into her own, darkened with lust, narrowing at the veiled challenge within Andy's voice. Andy smiled leaning in closer lips brushing against the older woman's ear, 'I know you're wet Miranda, you can lie all you want, deny everything if you wish, but there's one thing you can't hide,' Andy's fingers closed the final inch, roughly pushing the line of lace away, dipping between Miranda's folds with ease, the older woman's juices coating the tips, all the evidence Andy needed. Andy withdrew her hand, ears pricking up to the almost silent groan rumbling in the back of Miranda's throat. She brought her hand up to her lips, a smile spreading over her face as the older woman's eyes widened, watching as Andy's tongue flicked out, twirling around each finger before sucking them deep into her mouth, Miranda's essence coating her tongue, a moan bubbling out unable to help herself.

'Oh god.' Miranda's head fell back; eyes staring at the ceiling, before squeezing shut, Andy grasped the opportunity, weakness for once emanating from the older woman. 'Tell me the truth Miranda and I'll give you what you want, right now,'

Miranda eyed her, 'Meeting.' It was one breathless word, for once the older woman's vocabulary falling short, something Andy would have teased her about if the situation wasn't so tense. Andy couldn't deny the little jolt of joy that rippled through her at Miranda's lack of refusal, the editor wanted it, was surrendering under Andy's attempts.

'It's cancelled.' Andy leant in, Miranda's lips willingly parting beneath her own, hungry and eager, holding the promise of everything between them 'We have over an hour, I can give you what you want Miranda, if you'll let me.'

Her fingers fell to the buttons of Miranda's shirt, twisting the top ones pushing the material apart exposing the little line of black lace to her eyes, head dipping down tugging the bra away with her teeth, mouth latching on to Miranda's nipple drawing it between her lips. Miranda gasped, hands tangling in Andy's hair, whimpering when Andy pulled away. Her eyes roved over the editor, skin flushed, eyes bright filled with longing. Her skirt was rumpled up around her thighs, the rosy bud of her right breast, taught, peaking out over the top of her bra still glistening with the moisture from Andy's mouth.

'Do you want me Miranda? Without hiding behind the drug or anything else, do you _want_ me?'

Miranda paused, panting, before rolling her eyes, her hand latching out snagging in Andy's collar tugging her to her, 'yes, now fuck me before I fire you.'

The swear word falling from Miranda's lips threw her into a frenzie, Miranda's voice husky, lust scorching the edges, burning over Andy as their lips met. Andy's hand curled round Miranda's hips, moving her to where she wanted, she was in Miranda's office and was going to make the most of it, She doubted anyone had, had the older woman here, her sanctuary, one which had filled Andy's fantasies before. Miranda moved without question, stumbling over the carpet lost in Andy's kisses, body craving every inch of the woman in her arms. Her eyes snapped open as her legs hit the desk, Andy's hand clamping over her lips to silence her cry of surprise as she was forced onto it, the neat pile of papers brushed away, the wreckage fluttering to the floor.

'Andrea!' Miranda spoke the moment Andy's hand left her lips. The young woman ignored her, drawing the chair up behind her, tugging Miranda's thighs apart, the woman sliding forward, hands hitting the desk to steady herself as she now hovered at the edge, legs spread, open to Andy's eyes. Andy leant in, blowing against the line of lace, nose brushing against the little dark patch from where Miranda's desire had soaked into the material. Miranda's legs flexed around Andy's ears, the older woman's body already begging to be touched, unable to stand being tortured. 'Stop teasing.'

Andy laughed, flicking her tongue out, before bringing her hands up, fingers curling round the edges of Miranda's panties, quickly divesting her of them, eyes absorbing the sight, Miranda spread open on the edge of her desk, pussy glistening, wet and ready, evidence of her want for Andy, instigated by nothing but true desire.

Andy gave in, tongue flicking out, parting Miranda's folds, the older woman's hips bucking up on instinct grinding up against Andy's mouth. She started slowly, licking her way up, before tonguing Miranda's clit unmercifully, hard jabs making the older woman's thighs quiver, breathless gasps echoing out above her head as one of Miranda's hands tugged her closer, desperate for relief, fucking herself against Andy's tongue. Andy teased the nerves round Miranda's opening before delving deeper, tongue thrusting in and out, Miranda's essence coating it like velvet. She drew her hand up, moving away for only a moment, Miranda's groan of protest staggered as a cry of surprise was ripped from her lips, two fingers thrusting inside, buried deep, gliding smoothly, glistening with Miranda's juices, her desire now shimmering on the inside of her thighs.

Andy looked up, drunk on the image, Miranda's head thrown back, knuckles white as she clung to the desk, holding on as her hips jerked in a broken rhythm as she forced Andy deeper, moving faster, body begging for more, skin flushed and shimmering as she relinquished her control, bowing down to natural instinct needing to cum, wanting nothing but Andy inside her, the feel of her fingers buried deep.

Miranda's hand was still on her head, applying pressure, 'more' that one word was all Andy needed, dipping back down, adding a third finger as she drew Miranda's clit between her lips, the sensation causing Miranda to arch back as she shattered from within, the dam crumbling as pleasure powered through her veins, cumming hard against Andy's mouth, muscles clenching around Andy's fingers as she rode the final waves of her orgasm.

Andy gently drew her fingers free as she sat back, wincing at the pulse of desire that slammed through her, soaking between her thighs having watched Miranda get off in her office, the room were she'd cut Andy down to size on many occasions now being the area in which Andy had made her crumble, she'd bowed down to her, handed over her control, and Andy was gone on it. So many emotions and she couldn't identify a single one, like a light emanating from within, pure pleasure ripping through every cell of her body. Miranda had given into her, Miranda wanted her. This woman she'd craved, was now perched before her, scrabbling for breath, flushed, and half naked with desire dripping down on the inside of her thighs pooling on the desk all because of Andy. Miranda's head came up, dazed, the edge of her hair line curling in rebellion, evidence to their activities, the sweat tainting her perfect image. She looked thoroughly fucked, her desk in disarray, as she stared down, body slowly leaning forward to wrap her hand round Andy's wrist, drawing her hand up to her lips, wrapping them around each individual digit.

Andy swallowed, panting, teeth sinking into her lips in a fruitless attempt to hold back a moan, the sound of desire scrabbling out, needing Miranda's touch. Suddenly Miranda tugged her forward, Andy's body lurching up out of the seat, crashing between Miranda's thighs, her cry silenced as the older woman's lips closed over her own, Miranda's taste shared between them as their tongues tangled. The Editor's hand fumbled in Andy's trousers, before slipping beneath the waist band, no time for preliminaries, Andy wet and ready, head falling onto Miranda's shoulder as the older woman's hand touched her for the first time, thumb mashing against her clit, grinding down, as her index finger slipping inside, her pussy drenched, Miranda's fingers gliding easily inside her. 'Cum for me.'

The breathless words uttered against her ear were too much, her desire finally crashing over her, drowning in pleasure as her teeth sunk into Miranda's shoulder, muffling the sound of Miranda's name falling from her lips as she came. She clung on, feeling like she was drowning as her body shook, muscles giving in under the strain, Miranda's thighs wrapped tightly around her hips the only thing holding her up.

Finally the pleasure eased off, the last residue of pleasure shooting through her before fizzling away.

Andy gasped, stepping back, crashing down onto the chair behind her. She watched as Miranda cautiously lowered herself to the floor, body not totally recovered from Andy's administrations, stooping low to pick up her panties slipping them on in a more dignified manner than Andy could ever imagine, before turning to look at her desk.

'I doubt I'm ever going to see it the same way again.' She looked over to Andy eyebrow arching up, an amused glint sparkling in her eye.

Andy smiled; relieved at Miranda's light hearted reaction not knowing how the older woman would take to having her neat desk destroyed. She felt un-comfy, not knowing what to do now that the moment was over, Miranda was giving her no indication of where she should be, not a word on anything or where this was going.

'Andrea,' Andy looked up, not realising Miranda had been eyeing her, 'I can hear you thinking, stop it.'

Andy frowned, not sure how to take such a comment. Miranda settled down in her chair, attempting to gather everything back up into the pile it began in, eyes averted away from Andy as she spoke.

'I was wondering if you were free this evening. The girls are away, and I have the house to myself. It would be nice to have some company.'

Andy's lips twitched holding back a full blown smile, inclining her head in a slight nod before turning intending to walk out and return to work, Miranda's voice ringing out once more halting her steps.

'And Andrea, no lingerie, after all the pleasure you gave me last night I have a lot to make up for' Andy's mouth fell open with shock, lips moving wordlessly in surprise, stunned. Miranda had worded it like another everyday request, eyes on her work, head bowed, before her eyes flicked up, humour dancing in her eyes, at Andy's expression, 'and I'm looking forward to it. That's all.'

Andy walked out into the outer office, mind reeling, desire, previously sated, already flaring up within her. She eyed Ebony as the other assistant darted through the doors, having just returned from her errands and Andy could have hugged her. Her mistake had instigated everything, the whole relationship starting with a bang because of the accidental rocket she'd launched between them.

Her thought were disturbed as Miranda walked out, eyes flicking to her for a moment before strolling by Ebony, hand shooting out snatching one of the coffee from her grasp.

Andy's eyes opened wide, shaking her head, some people never learn.

But suddenly Miranda turned on her heel, hand falling to the door handle as she prepared to dart out, pausing to toss a fleeting comment at the second assistant.

'I'm assuming this ones safe?'

Ebony's gaze shot over to Andy in surprise, her face probably reflecting Andy's expression. Miranda had known it was Ebony's drug all along.

Ebony nodded, sinking under her work as a blush emanated over her cheeks. With a subtle wink to Andy, Miranda darted out, leaving Andy to laugh as she buried herself within her work once more.

Whatever happened between them, she couldn't deny it was going to be interesting and she wouldn't have it any other way.

The End

-------------SS----------

**_please review peeps!!!_**


End file.
